Pink Eyes
by Arrietty's deer
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito gracias a una vieja máquina expendedora camino a casa y un milenario secreto que se oculta entre los vivos e, incluso, entre los amigos. Sus ojos que brillan con tal intensidad llaman la atención de los desprevenidos, más hay que tener cuidado, pues como quien dice, en la oscuridad se esconden secretos que tal vez no se deban descubrir. [RubyLeah] [YohaRiko]


**Love Live!** **Sunshine!**

 _Disclaimer:_ _Love Live! School Idol Project pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media Works junto con Sunrise. De ser mio esto sería una orgía._

 _NdelA: Buenas tardes~_ _( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉﾞ aquí les vengo con un pequeño one-shot que llevaba rondando en mi cabeza desde hace ya un par de días, pero finalmente fue ahora en lo que me decidí en finalmente publicarlo. Como siempre, me da flojera editar, por lo que si encuentran horrores ortográficos o de gramática, digamos que fue el perro. Disfruten~_

 **Pink Eyes**

El ambiente del templo siempre era calmo, pacífico, en un entorno espiritual donde lo único que rompía el silencio era el suave susurro del viento silbar contra las hojas de los árboles en flor de verano. La estación se hacía notar incluso en la noche puesto que, a pesar de estar la permanente brisa marina de una ciudad portuaria, el calor húmedo se hacía notar, quizá más soportable que durante el día, pero no dejaba de ahogar a quienes no terminaban de acostumbrarse a aquel clima.

— ¿De verdad estarás bien sola, Ruby-chan _zura_? —preguntó por tercera vez una preocupada Hanamaru a su pequeña y tímida amiga pelirroja, mientras terminaban de bajar los últimos escalones de la empinada ladera que llevaba al hogar de la castaña.

Su preocupación era entendible. Después de todo, aunque fuese un pueblo pequeño y el que no fuera una gran caminata a casa, seguía siendo peligroso que una pequeña chica fuese sola a mitad de la noche por calles oscuras con mínima o nula iluminación. Y es que, a pesar de no admitirlo, Ruby si se sentía algo inquieta con ir a casa a mitad de la noche. Pero no podría pedirle a Hanamaru acompañarla, pues aún debía atender unos temas en el templo que su familia mantenía, explicado en el atuendo de sacerdotisa que la castaña vestía. Por lo que también debería descartar toda posibilidad de quedarse en el templo, pues solo sería una molestia. En otras palabras, no tenía ninguna otra opción más que ir a casa. De noche. Sola.

Se estremeció de solo imaginárselo.

— Estaré bien, Hanamaru-chan —habló con una voz que delataba completamente su nerviosismo, además de que su mirada ansiosa y sus piernas temblorosas tampoco es que fueran de gran ayuda.

— ¿Estás segura? —le dedicó una intensa mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ruby trató de evitar la mirada, encontrándose acorralada como una oveja por un perro pastor.

— Ga… Gambaruby… —dijo finalmente entre tartamudeos de forma muy poco convincente, haciendo su icónica pose. Hanamaru no pudo hacer más que suspirar, al parecer no la iba a convencer de ninguna forma a pesar de estar la pobre muriéndose de miedo, por lo que solo le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación.

— Cuídate y ve directo a casa _zura_. Si te demoras más de lo debido, Dia-san me va a lanzar su _yamatogoto_ , _zura_ —lo último mencionándolo en un susurro mientras se estremecía, ocultando su mirada con su flequillo, a lo que Ruby rio nerviosamente.

— No creo que lo haga, después de todo, _onee-chan_ te tiene mucho cariño —le tranquilizó con una sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio un disimulado sonrojo que no logró percibir bien debido a la oscuridad.

— Entonces… Nos vemos luego, Hanamaru-chan —se despidió Ruby, saliendo a un pequeño trote calle abajo, solo escuchando un leve "Adiós" a sus espaldas.

.

La caminata había sido más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Los primeros minutos la verdad es que sí, estaba literalmente encogiéndose de miedo al mínimo sonido sospechoso que se hiciera presente, y es que las calles estaban completamente desoladas y ni un alma cruzaba por allí a esa hora de la noche. Ya podía sentir el regaño de su hermana cuando llegase y se percatara de que estuvo sola de noche.

Pero luego llegó a la playa. Nunca había ido allí de noche. Al escuchar el sonido de las olas romper contra la arena, la espuma blanca esparcirse y la luna azul brillar un poco más arriba del horizonte, de alguna manera le habían dado la suficiente tranquilidad e inmersión como para olvidarse de su miedo anterior. Incluso se quedó un par de minutos solo observando como el mar iba y venía en su ciclo de oleajes dirigidas por la luna. Le parecía una escena magnífica.

Pero pronto otro sonido llamó su atención. Al principio creyó que había sido una voz, pero cuando se centro más en esta no escuchó nada. Sintió algo de miedo, tratando de convencerse de que había sido su imaginación, pero cuando escuchó el golpe hueco y metálico seguido de una no muy femenina maldición en voz baja que esta vez sí logró asustarla, haciéndola soltar un agudo chillido petrificada en su lugar.

Cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido, su curiosidad superó a su miedo, dándose vuelta muy cautelosamente. Y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba sola.

Era una chica, quizá de su edad. Y se veía en una batalla a muerte contra una máquina expendedora, literalmente. La miraba como un perro gruñéndole a una televisión mientras le pegaba patadas lanzando maldiciones.

Era sin duda una vista extraña. La chica vestía únicamente un uniforme escolar que definitivamente no era de la zona, su cabello era de un oscuro violeta y aún con la oscuridad era capaz de definir los rasgos delicados de su blanco rostro, aunque la verdad es que era mencionable que sus penetrantes ojos rasgados de un color rosado que pareciesen brillar en la oscuridad daban algo de miedo. Y aun más si se tomaba en cuenta que miraba a la pobre máquina como si hubiese insultado a sus ancestros.

Ruby se encontró a si misma acongojada de miedo en su lugar, no sabía muy bien que hacer. La chica parecía agresiva.

— Estúpida máquina, dame mi bebida —gruñía la extraña pateándola otra vez, mientras la zarandeaba. Ruby no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chillido que a pesar de ser leve, había llegado a oídos de la otra chica, quien se volteó de golpe en su dirección, mirándola fijamente—. Hey, tú.

— Eh… —sintió que iba a llorar cuando sintió la intensa mirada furiosa sobre ella, dio un paso atrás, encontrándose con la baranda que daba a la playa y botando una botella de vidrio que se encontraba a sus pies, asustándose a si misma. Se encorvó en el piso y abrazó sus rodillas mientras temblaba—, no me hagas daño, por favor —rogó con un hilo de voz chillón.

— ¿Ha? —cuestionó confundida la desconocida, cambiando su peso a uno de sus pies y poniendo sus manos en los costados de su cadera, entrecerrando los ojos. Nunca había visto a una chica tan gallina en su vida. Y eso era mucho decir.

— _¡Pigi!_ —chilló, ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos para evitar mirarla a los ojos.

Por otro lado, la chica desconocida se quedó algo sorprendida ante la excesiva y casi ridícula timidez de aquella _niña_. No es como si fuera un perro rabioso con ganas de carne pelirroja. Pero por alguna razón, sin saber bien porqué, se sintió algo mal por asustarla. Quizá sea debido a que es tan pequeña que parece una pequeña niña de primaria, o quizá que incluso su timidez daba lugar a una cierta ternura que entumeció a la chica. Sin darle muchos rodeos, se acercó a la pelirroja y se encogió hasta su altura, estaba temblando. ¿Tanto miedo tenía?

— Hey… —habló en voz baja, tratando de que sonara más amable, pero solo logró hacerlo _menos agresivo_. Cosa que pareció surtir algo de efecto, pues la pelirroja levantó la mirada de golpe, algo sorprendida. Se encontraron con sus rostros sumamente cerca, cosa que al parecer fue el hecho que hizo a la pelirroja caer de espaldas y arrastrarse varios metros hacia atrás. La otra chica casi se hecha a reír con el gesto, pero no quiso ser descortés—. No te voy a hacer nada, cálmate un poco —dijo con un suspiro, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Se acercó nuevamente a Ruby, extendiendo su mano—. Vamos.

Ruby, algo desconfiada, se puso lentamente de pie con ayuda de la extraña. Sus ojos se le hacían hipnotizantes, y el haberlos mirado de cerca le habían sorprendido enormemente, no solo por su fuerte resplandor, sino que por lo que le habían reflejado. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando eso pasó, no se explica el porqué, pero de pronto se sintió algo más relajada. Al menos, lo suficiente como para no volver a chillar.

— Uh… —murmuró Ruby jugando con el dobladillo de su falda, con renovada timidez— ¿Tienes… problemas con la máquina expendedora? —dubitativa le preguntó, levantando un poco la vista.

La inocencia de Ruby al parecer había hecho efecto en la fuerte compostura de la chica de cabello violeta, que pronto se sintió algo enternecida por la mirada aguamarina de la pequeña, lo que le imposibilitó de ser más cortante y agresiva.

— U-Uh… —asintió vacilante, sintiendo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, desvió la mirada y le dedicó una mirada llena de molestia a la máquina en cuestión— se tragó mis monedas y no me dio mi bebida —aclaró con enojo en la voz, más no se sintió furiosa, como antes. Debido tal vez a la presencia de la pelirroja.

— Esa máquina es algo vieja, déjame ver si puedo… —se acercó en un pequeño trote a la máquina y, con un simple golpecito en uno de los costados, una lata cayó mágicamente haciendo un sonido ahogado.

— Woah… —murmuró la pelimorada, con sorpresa en la voz. Sus ojos brillaron con un resplandor algo tierno a ojos de Ruby—, gracias, eh…

— Ruby… Kurosawa Ruby —aclaró con algo más de confianza—. Y tú eres…

La extraña sonrió, una leve sonrisa, pero que a parecer de Ruby era muy linda —llámame Leah, solo Leah —le dijo, introduciendo unas nuevas monedas en la máquina y presionando al azar una de sus opciones, pronto se escuchó caer otro peso en la máquina. Esta vez no se trabó—. Ten —le ofreció con una sonrisa de medio labio. En su mano extendida en dirección a Ruby había una cajita de leche de fresa, que algo confundida tomó entre sus manos—, gracias por tu ayuda y… perdón por asustarte —habló desviando su mirada, abriendo la lata entre sus manos.

— _Ueh… café negro, que maduro_ —pensó Ruby, al leer la inscripción de la lata—. Gracias, Leah-san —le agradeció con una gran y adorable sonrisa que estremeció a la aludida, que tuvo que esconder su sonrojo desviando la mirada otra vez, bebiendo de su lata.

— No es nada, chibi-tan… —dijo mientras se acercaba a votar la lata al basurero que se encontraba a un costado de la máquina.

Antes de poder decir nada acerca de su nuevo y extraño apodo, escuchó unos pasos externos calle arriba, llamando su atención. Pronto divisó a una persona con aspecto bastante preocupado en la esquina, no siendo otra que Dia, la hermana de Ruby. La menor le llamó la atención con su suave voz, a lo que la pelinegra se volteó a velocidad de la luz y cuando la vio un brillo llenó sus ojos de similar color.

— ¡Ruby, te dije que vinieras directo a casa! —habló completamente preocupada la chica por su hermana menor, corriendo hasta ella y atrapándola en un abrazo—, ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —le llamó la atención segundos después, separándose de ella con las manos en sus hombros, con una mirada severa.

Ruby le miró extrañada, para luego voltear la vista hacia los lados, no veía a Leah en ninguna parte.

— Que extraño… —dijo la pelirroja, soltándose de las manos de Dia y buscando algún rastro de la extraña y agresiva chica que se había peleado con una máquina hace unos minutos, pero lo único que fue capaz de decirle que lo que había pasado no fue parte de su imaginación fue, ciertamente, la lata de café negro sobre el basurero, todavía cálido, y claro, la cajita de leche de fresa que aún estaba entre sus manos.

Que encuentro más extraño.

.

Luego de esa noche, se sentía algo desconcertada. Si bien había sido extraño, no era lo suficientemente llamativo como para que aquel encuentro hubiese llamado tanto su atención como para pensar en ello incluso una semana después. Pero así había sido.

Obviamente, su hermana se había mostrado bastante escéptica ante lo dicho, era imposible que la supuesta otra chica se hubiese desaparecido en menos de un parpadeo, y que no le haya visto. Pero aun más se sentía algo preocupada por la especial atención que parecía dedicarle a la extraña, cosa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

— ¡Desciendan conmigo, mis pequeños demonios! —escuchó proveniente de una agudísima voz a un costado, donde, sobre una banca, una peli azul se dedicaba a asustar a los niños del parque. Y no ayudaba el que estuviese disfrazada de lolita gótica con quitasol con encaje incluido. Un niño al verla se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo donde su madre.

— Yoshiko-chan, deja de hacer eso _zura_ —le llamó la atención la tierna chica castaña, sentada a su lado mientras comía de su _noppo_ _pan_. A la única advertencia, Yoshiko se estremeció como si hubiese sido atravesada por una corriente fría. Inmediatamente después, se sentó en la banca, acomodando su sombrilla.

— Es Yohane… —murmuró abrumada.

Se encontraban las tres sentadas en la estación, donde Hanamaru y Ruby habían encontrado a Yoshiko, que venía desde Numazu, para pasar la tarde por los tranquilos lares del pueblillo. Habían estado comiendo helado que compraron en un puesto cercano, y para no morir de calor, se habían sentado en una pequeña banca a la que la llegaba el fresco del aire que transitaba por las acaloradas calles de Uchiura. Como era de costumbre, Yoshiko entraba en su estado _ángel-caído-Yohane_ que tantos problemas le causaba, más que al parecer, después de un tiempo, había dejado de intentar cambiar.

Mientras Hanamaru y Yoshiko discutían o, mejor dicho, Hanamaru trataba de controlar a la berrinchuda de Yoshiko, Ruby se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la banca, con su helado intacto, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Parecía muy centrados en estos, pues al parecer ni cuenta se daba que su helado estaba goteando.

— Hey —escuchó de forma severa, encontrándose Ruby, al voltearse, la fija mirada rosada y brillante de Yoshiko que, de forma inconsciente, le habían recordado a Leah. Soltó un pequeño chillido agudo—. ¡Woah! ¡No me grites tan fuerte que me dejarás sorda! —chilló también la _datenshi_ cubriéndose uno de sus oídos con su mano libre, la que no sostenía la sombrilla.

— Lo… Lo siento, Yoshiko-chan… —tartamudeo.

— ¡Yohane!

— … Lo que pasa es que me recordaste a alguien y… bueno, me asusté —terminó de decir, de forma cautelosa, dejando en segundo plano el hecho de haber ignorado por completo a la ofendida chica.

— ¿Ah? —pestañeó confundida la chica, llamando también el interés de Hanamaru, que se unió a la conversación cuando terminó de tragar el último trozo de su pan.

— El otro día Ruby-chan se encontró con una chica, _zura_. Dia-san me contó que estuvo hablando de una chica de ojos rosas que peleaba con la máquina expendedora para conseguir un café, _zura_ —aclaró en forma resumida el relato ya repetitivo que escuchaba de su pequeña amiga y de la afligida hermana que sentía que estaba "perdiendo" a su Ruby. Hanamaru había estado una semana escuchando sobre aquello, pues con Yoshiko viviendo en Numazu al igual que You, Riko viajando, y Chika junto a Kanan y Mari trabajando en sus labores familiares, no tenía muchas opciones para hacer durante el interminable verano. Y la verdad ya estaba un poco cansada de la historia.

— ¿Tenía ojos rasgados y pelo morado? —preguntó deliberadamente Yoshiko, con un semblante incapaz de leer en el rostro, mirando fijamente a Ruby con una seriedad impresionable para alguien como ella.

— U-Uh… —asintió Ruby ligeramente intimidada, pero entonces, sus ojos brillaron—, ¡¿Acaso la conoces, Yoshiko-chan?! —preguntó evidentemente sorprendida la más pequeña, tomando por guardia baja a la aludida que también tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada inquisidora de Hanamaru. Sus manos se aferraron a su sombrilla mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás.

— _Ku ku ku_ … Nada de eso, mis queridas _little demons_... No tengo permiso para revelar los oscuros secretos del inframundo con seres mortales o, por lo menos, ¡No sin un pacto de lealtad anterior! —habló con su habitual voz grave para terminar en un agudo chillido, mientras hacía su pose de _datenshi_.

— Ya se fundió, _zura_ —suspiró la castaña.

Ruby iba a insistir antes de que Yoshiko volviese a chillar, pero antes de ser posible nada, el conocido sonido de un mensaje entrante llenó el espacio, callando la conversación por un segundo, mientras Yoshiko miraba su celular.

— ¡ _Gah_! —soltó, perdiendo la compostura nuevamente—. ¡Es de Lily! —chilló, volviendo su mirada un poco más oscura, asustada—. "¿Dónde estás? Se supone que nos encontraríamos hace media hora, si te demoras más, volveré a casa" seguido de un _kaomoji_ enojado… —leyó en voz alta, imitando inconscientemente el acento de la quizá furiosa pelirroja citadina que había sido plantada. El _datenshi_ Yohane se estremeció en pánico—. ¡Hablaremos más tarde, pequeñas! ¡Yohane, desciende! —exclamó por todo lo alto llamando la atención de los demás transeúntes, y sin más demora, salió corriendo perdiéndose entre las calles.

Segundos después, el silencio reinó nuevamente entre las dos amigas.

— Entonces Riko-chan volvió, _zura_. Deberíamos pasar a verla más tarde, ¿No es así, Ruby-chan? —habló simplemente Hanamaru, mordiendo un nuevo pan que sacó de quien sabe dónde. Al no obtener respuesta, la chica se volteó hasta donde debía encontrarse Ruby, viendo como ella había seguido con la vista a Yoshiko corriendo calle abajo, con la pregunta comiéndosela por dentro. Hanamaru suspiró exasperada.

.

— Voy saliendo, _onee-chan_ —avisó Ruby, terminando de ponerse sus zapatos. Del umbral de la entrada, al interior, se vio asomarse una muy desaliñada Dia que, con una manta rodeándole el torso y unos ojos sonrojados, daban a notar el resfriado veraniego el cual había contraído esa tarde. Sus padres se encontraban viajando por cuestiones de negocios y ambas estaban solas en casa, y al no poder ponerse en contacto con las otras debido a la hora, Ruby se veía en la obligación de ir a la farmacia por unas medicinas para la tos, muy al disgusto de Dia, que no pudo hacer nada por llevarle la contraria.

— Ten cuidado —le advirtió la mayor, con un puchero resignado.

La ida fue bastante tranquila, caminar por las calles de noche ya no le daba tanto miedo, ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces después del extraño encuentro con Leah. Tan pronto llegó a su destino y compró lo necesario, se decidió con ir de vuelta por un camino algo más largo, por la ladera que daba a la playa, un camino directo que la llevaría justo a esa máquina expendedora.

No sabía si lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente, pero cada vez que salía, a la vuelta siempre pasaba por ese lugar. No sabía muy bien si era por querer ver a Leah otra vez. Tampoco terminaba de entender el porqué de su interés por una persona que vio solo una vez por menos de cinco minutos. Cada vez que ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza, a su mente volvía la fotografía exacta de cuando sus rostros habían quedado tan cerca que casi podía ver al interior de sus ojos. ¿Curiosidad, tal vez? De conocer la razón de ese extraño brillo en lo más profundo de sus ojos que, de una u otra manera, sentía algo cálido en su interior cuando lo recordaba. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó un golpe inconfundible, como algo siendo golpeado por un metal, o algo golpeando un metal. Se detuvo en seco. Escuchó más claramente, durante unos segundos de silencio, que pronto fue interrumpido por el golpe hueco y metálico seguido de la voz inconfundible de una chica de cabellos violetas y ojos rosados que claramente se encontraba, otra vez, pateando la máquina expendedora.

Ruby sin quererlo, apresuró el paso hasta llegar hasta ese lugar, siendo tirada por una fuerza (o necesidad) invisible, que le hizo casi trotar hacia su destino.

Entonces la vio otra vez, luego de casi una semana después de su primer encuentro. Era como si estuviese soñando, porque este escenario era exactamente el mismo de la vez anterior. El de una chica, de apariencia escolar y demostrando bastante agresividad en contra de una pobre máquina expendedora que se había trabado otra vez. Ruby no pudo aguantar las ganas de sonreír, por una razón desconocida se sintió afortunada de volver a verla.

— ¿Leah-san…? —llamó Ruby con su suave voz, bastante bajo, pero con el suficiente volumen y silencio ambiental como para que Leah se percatara de su presencia, quien se volteó aún con esa mirada mortífera en su rostro que, para sorpresa de ambas, Ruby no pareció asustada en lo más mínimo.

— Oh… —le miró de arriba abajo con una mirada más calma, deteniéndose en la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos y luego en su rostro— R-Ruby… —dijo media vacilante, tratando de recordar su nombre.

— Sí, soy Ruby —aclaró la pelirroja, algo avergonzada y quizás un poco triste, al darse cuenta de que ella había sido la única interesada en la otra chica— ¿Tienes… tienes problemas con la máquina otra vez? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, renovando su timidez anterior.

— Uh… Sí, bueno… —respondió rascando su mejilla, cambiando de forma secuencial su peso de un pie a otro, desviando su mirada. A Ruby se le hacía tierno su forma de actuar, no pudo aguantar una pequeña risita—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió más curiosa que ofendida la de ojos rasgados, con sus mejillas más sonrojadas aún.

— Solo pensaba en que eres bastante adorable, Leah-san —dijo sin ninguna vacilación, cosa que incluso le sorprendió a ella misma, pues cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho, su rostro se volvió más bien confundible con su pelo, y Leah en realidad no se quedaba muy atrás, sus orejas estaban ardiendo—. Uh… de… déjame darte una mano —habló de forma nerviosa mientras se acercaba a la máquina y Leah le abría el paso, sin decir nada. Solo bastó un pequeño golpecito para que la lata cayese y que Leah olvidase casi por completo el vergonzoso momento anterior.

— Ten —le ofreció una pequeña cajita de leche blanca en esta ocasión, pero esta vez fue un poco diferente a la ocasión anterior, quizá debido al claro sonrojo en las mejillas de Leah y el que esté desviando su mirada, tomando de su café negro.

Cuando Ruby lo recibió con un pequeño "gracias", se dispuso a tomarlo en silencio, mirando a Leah fijamente. Vestía exactamente igual que la vez anterior, con un uniforme escolar azul marino que le venía de maravilla a la figura de la chica de brillantes ojos rosados. Cuando finalmente se detuvo en su rostro, se vio suavemente sonrojada ante la vista de su perfil. Leah también le miraba, pero de forma más disimulada, pues se encontraba de lado, apoyada en la pared cercana, bebiendo de su lata y mirando casi de forma periférica a Ruby, que cuando cruzó su mirada con la iluminada de Leah, su corazón dio un vuelco. Leah retiró su mirada y la fijó en el frente, sin mostrar reacción ante el intercambio furtivo de miradas.

— El café de esta máquina es bueno —empezó a hablar, en un intento de romper el hielo—. Estuve buscando por varias ciudades, pero este es el mejor que he probado. No es como los cafés que hay en donde vivo —comentó como si estuviese contando su mayor hallazgo en su vida—, y la verdad es una pena, no es lo único bueno que hay aquí —dijo en un susurro lo último, a un volumen que Ruby no fue capaz de percibir, pero dándose cuenta de la indiscreta mirada que le dedicó.

— ¿Por qué es una pena? —quiso saber la pequeña, mirándola con ojos bien abiertos, completamente ajena a los pensamientos que transcurrían por la mente de Leah.

— Se supone que no debo estar aquí, más bien, el que esté tomando café de esta máquina ya supone un peligro para mí. Hablar contigo es un peligro, también —habló como si estuviese hablando del clima, fijando una mirada desinteresada en el mar.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Leah-san? —inquirió algo preocupada y, como era de costumbre, algo asustada.

— Porque este no es mi territorio, sino… —su conversación se vio interrumpida de pronto por un extraño sonido que Ruby no fue capaz de identificar— ve a casa, Ruby. Y olvídate de mí, no creo que vaya a volver.

— ¿Por qué?

— No puedo estar aquí —votó la lata vacía al basurero.

— ¿Por qué? —Leah le miró en silencio, con una mirada algo irritada— no quiero dejar de verte —confesó.

— ¿Ha? —soltó en un pequeño chillido mucho más agudo de lo que acostumbraba, con el rostro completamente rojo hasta el cuello—, no digas ese tipo de cosas, no nos conocemos…

— Pero quiero conocerte —habló de forma sorprendentemente segura de sí, ignorando el nuevo sonido proveniente esta vez de un lugar más cercano—, me llamas la atención. Quiero conocerte, no quiero dejar de verte. Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos y es extraño, pero no quiero… no quiero que te vayas —habló en un volumen cada vez más bajo, acallándose poco a poco por la vergüenza de estarse declarándose a una persona de la que apenas sabe su nombre. Además, la intensa mirada de color rosado no dejaba de cohibirla aun más—. ¿Me das la oportunidad de conocerte? Por favor…

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un nuevo sonido, similar a los dos anteriores, pero esta vez fue algo diferente. El sonido a Ruby le parecía similar al de un aleteo, pero más fuerte, más grande. Pero un poco tarde se percató de que el sonido esta vez no se acercaba, sino que, por el contrario, se alejaba.

— Bueno, parece que no tendré otra opción —habló Leah en un suspiro, llamando la atención de Ruby que se volteó a ella al escuchar sus palabras—, tengo el permiso de la soberana de este territorio, así que… ¿Por qué no? —le dedicó una pura sonrisa que no había visto en su encuentro anterior. Ruby sintió que ese calor, como una pequeña chispa, encendía un fuego en su interior. Y se sintió feliz. Le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

El aleteo de un animal gigante se hizo presente al exterior del hogar. Pocos repararon en el debido a la hora, pero cierta pianista que se encontraba interpretando una de sus nuevas composiciones, si lo había escuchado, como un murmullo, lejano, pero familiar. Se retiró los audífonos que usaba para tocar durante la noche y se levantó, acercándose a la ventana. Al abrir las cortinas, se encontró cara a cara con una intensa mirada rosada, que poseían brillo propio y los hacían sobresaltar en la oscuridad de la noche. Riko soltó un suspiro y abrió la ventana, sintiendo el calor del verano entrar por la rendija.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Yocchan? —le habló, mirándola fijamente— ¿No se suponía que ibas a ir a arreglar un problema de "peste"? —enfatizó sus palabras, haciendo guiños con sus dedos.

— Que esté aquí significa que ya lo arreglé, Lily. Pensaba que eras más lista —bufó Yoshiko en un mohín, que fue intercambiado por el dolor de sus mejillas siendo estiradas en su máxima extensión e incluso yendo más allá, hasta dejarlas rojas—. Perdón, perdón —intentaba de decir con sus mejillas hechas goma.

— Jum —bufó indignada esta vez Riko, volviendo al interior de la habitación, dejando la ventana abierta a sus espaldas. Se sentó en su cama y se cruzó de piernas, mirando fijamente a la peli azul en el umbral de la terraza.

— Hey, Lily… déjame pasar —dijo Yoshiko luego de un rato sobando sus mejillas, preguntándolo a pesar de tener todo el ventanal abierto.

— Dame una buena razón para ello, al parecer no soy _tan_ lista —le atacó claramente ofendida la mayor.

— Porque eres mía —dijo sin pensar mucho en sus palabras, obteniendo un enorme sonrojo de parte de Riko, cosa que le hizo darse cuenta de las palabras que usó—, A-Ah… yo… —trató de excusarse mirando a todas partes, completamente hecha un ovillo de nervios que logró enternecer el corazón acelerado de la pelirroja.

— No, cállate. Puedes entrar —le detuvo con las manos en alto, tratando de sonreír. Seguramente si la dejaba estar entraría en su modo _datenshi_ , pero a Riko le gustaba más ver a la Yoshiko tímida que a la Yohane _chuuni_. Así que se sintió satisfecha.

— Perdón por la intromisión… —dijo nerviosamente la peli azul entrando, no sin antes de sacarse los zapatos y dejarlos en la terraza.

Se sentó al lado de Riko, quien luego de un silencio un poco incomodo, poso su mano en la fría pierna de Yoshiko, usando su hombro como almohada. Por su parte, la peli azul se estremeció al tacto y se volvió de piedra cuando olió la esencia de fresas de Riko destilaba de su cabello. Con algo de nerviosismo, usó su mano para acercar más a la pelirroja, tomándola desde la cintura y acercándola a ella, más desviando su mirada sonrojada para que la chica no la mirase con esa sonrisa tonta que siempre le dedicaba.

Pero no se esperó que repentinamente la otra tomase su barbilla y plantase sin mucho melodrama, un beso justo en el borde de sus labios, para luego relamerse con esa mirada pícara que solo le dedicaba a Yoshiko cuando realizaba una de sus bromas… _especiales_. Aquel contacto había encendido todos los interruptores de la morena, que _literalmente_ se lanzó sobre la pelirroja sobre la cama, cayendo sobre ella, encarcelándola con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se sostenía apoyada en el colchón, a centímetros del rostro de Riko, que ahora se encontraba suavemente sonrojado y con una preciosa sonrisa plantada en su rostro, que hizo sentir a Yoshiko el ser más afortunado del mundo. Con ella, no había problemas para enfrentar a quien era en realidad, y lo mismo para ella, que conociendo todas y cada una de las facetas de la menor, junto a su más gran secreto inmortal, hacían que su relación se afianzara más y más, en un vínculo secreto que solo ellas podían comprender. Yoshiko plantó un tierno beso en la frente de la mayor, antes de ir bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello, sin atender en ningún segundo sus labios.

Llegando a la clavícula, se abrió camino entre su ropa hasta llegar a una zona en específico, aquella que tenía la marca de dos puntos, que había sido causada por primera vez hace ya meses atrás. Yoshiko miró a Riko con un deseo y amor indescriptible que solo fue transmitido por esa mirada rosada y un suave, delicado, pero ansioso tacto entre sus labios que no duró más de dos segundos.

— Solo un poco, ¿Sí? —habló la pelirroja en una tonalidad tan dulce que casi derrite el corazón de la peli azul, y a un volumen tan bajo que solo fue capaz de ser oído debido al silencio imperturbable de aquella rosada habitación, en el que un amo y siervo se encontraban en su momento más íntimo— Y apaga la luz, me gusta ver el brillo de tus ojos —le levantó la barbilla cuando vio que se dirigía a su cicatriz.

— U… Uh… —asintió rápidamente poniéndose de pie y yendo de carrerilla a apagar la luz.

Al parecer las buenas acciones si son recompensadas.

* * *

 _Y fin~ Gracias por leer~_

 _P.D: amo los finales abiertos ╮(╯∀╰)╭_


End file.
